The Power Of Hope
by CinnimonToastKatie
Summary: Love, Hope, Trust,And faith. These are the things two unlikely best friends have to learn during they're adventures together as they travel the world trying to discover the truth behind team rockets uncanny power. Will they be successful, or will the challenges they face tear them apart?


**Hey guys! I have BIG PLANS for this story, and I know it'll be tough to keep two multi chapter stories going at the same time I but ill find a way gosh darnit! so anyway enjoy, please review if you liked!**

* * *

"I'm so sorry.."

A young boy whispered as he clutched a tattered master all, and ran. Ignoring the painful pings sent up his legs, the boy still ran,As hard and fast as his legs would carry him. He slid to a stop in front of the Pokemon center, and rushed in.

"Nursejogmynameiskadenceplesdehelpmypokemon!"

He said, in a rush. The nurse looked perplexed.

"Slow that Down young man I couldn't understand a word of what you just said!"

The boy took a deep, calming breath and said slowly but In a painfully urgent tone,

"Nurse joy, my name is Kadence please help my Pokemon!"

The nurse nodded, and gestured to the poke-ball. handing it to the nurse,the boy watched as she scanned it and a shocked gasp escaped her.

"Is...is..is this the Pokemon I think it is?..."

She whipped around to face the boy. He nodded, but still had one thought on his mind.

"Save him.."

The nurse nodded, decided. It was her job after all.

"Ill do everything I can."

Nurse joy rushed into the emergency room with the totaled master all in her hands.

'What happened to this poor creature?..'

She wondered. When she reached the metallic table, she pushed the button, and released the badly injured Pokemon. Working swiftly deftly and with skill that can only be matched by years and years of practice, she wrapped wounds ,sprayed potion on burns,and connected tubes. When she was finished, it looked as if the Pokemon on the table was a victim of an explosion rather then a battle. With a nod, she walked out of the room to the awaiting trainer.

"Will he be alright?"

Kadence asked right away as he saw nurse joy exit the emergency room.

"Your Pokemon will be just fine. But before I say more, where did you get this Pokemon, and how did it get injured so badly?"

Kadence sighed. He knew this was coming.

"I...caint tell you how I got him. I promised him I wouldn't I can tell you how he got hurt, but only because your the nurse and I trust that you won't tell anyone. Okay?"

The nurse nodded.

"Well...we both wanted to battle this gym leader. He was supposed to be the strongest leader there is, and sense my pokemon's so strong we just figured...until I got the, I didn't know the two knew one another..and I didn't know until it was too late. When the battle started, and the leader showed himself my Pokemon went berserk! He didn't show his anger though right away but I knew something was wrong because he wouldn't talk to me.. When the battle started the leader sent out this wickedly powerful charizard that even my Pokemon stood no chance Against.. And..and even after it was clear that we would louse he still wanted to battle.. The leader was merciless.. I..I tried to help..when my Pokemon went down, the gym leader actually attacked...me...and... He made his Pokemon use some sort of dark move or something.. I saw this weird black mist and suddenly my Pokemon was there and took the attack for me... T-that's when his tail and...his eyes changed colors...I..d-don't know why I...i panicked when he fell.. He was screaming..in..in pain... I didn't know what else to do...I put him back into his poke-ball and ran here.."

Kadence finished with a sob. Seeing his distress, nurse joy walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Like I said, your Pokemon will be just fine. If you want, you can go see him?"

Kadence shook his head, ashamed.

"I caint face him right now.."

Nurse joy nodded an understanding, then went back behind her desk and pulled a small card out of a box.

"Here's a room key. You can stay here until its okay for you both to leave, no charge. Its room two oh seven."

Kadence nodded,and retreated into his room.

He lay awake that night, wondering if his Pokemon would forgive him for making him suffer like this. It had originally been Kadence's idea to challenge the gym, and if he hadn't mentioned it, none of this would have happened. Thinking more about his Pokemon, he wondered briefly if this would be the event that ultimately tore them apart. He didn't want it to be. They had been through a lot together. Deep inside Kadence knew that his Pokemon would forgive him, claim it was his own fault not Kadence's. but why should he let his Pokemon take the blame when he didn't need too? He had been through enough!

Looking at the clock, he realized it was past midnight. Sighing, he stood up.

'Nurse joy did say I could see him...it Doesn't even matter if he's awake..'

Kadence thought absently, as he walked to the room where his most prized Pokemon, and his best friend Kadence entered the room, he wasn't surprised to see the meany tubes and bandages on his Pokemon. He had expected worse, actually. As it was, things where still pretty bad. Putting a hand on his pokemons hand-like paw, he bowed his head.

"I'm...I'm so sorry mewtwo..."

He whispered out. He could feel the shivers the name sent down his spine, like it always did. The second mew. He only looked up when he heard mewtwos rhythmic breathing stutter for a moment, and was overjoyed to see the red eyes looking back at him,once again fully aware.

'Kadence?'

Mewtwo's Psychic voice whispered. Kadence nodded, and offered a grim smile.

"I'm so sorry.."

A chuckle escaped the large feline, but in his current condition, it sounded more like a cough.

'You couldn't have known it was him anyway...I never told you Giovanni was a gym leader... If I had you would have more then likely never gone to a single gym.'

Kadence chuckled now as well.

"Right you are, my Admit that much."

They both laughed at the absurdity of what that implied, for Kadence had always dreamed of beating every gym there was no matter the cost .mewtow sighed, and looked almost regretful.

'I'm sorry about This..I know you wished to enter the Tournament.'

Kadence shook his head.

"Your hurt. The tournament can wait,besides where's always next year. I'm not going anywhere until your better."

Mewtwo smiled slightly, and drifted once more to sleep.

The next morning,professor oak had arrived to take a look at mewtwo, and attempt to determine why his tail and eye color changed from purple to red. Within minutes, the question was answered, but the Answer just made way for even more questions.

"So? Why did they change color?"

Kadence asked when oak reviled he knew.

"Well, the most you saw was a legendary move that really only darkri knows. It Doesn't even have a name really, because it's only been recorded to have been used four times. The mist can change anything about a person or Pokemon, and I do mean anything. In this case it seems the randomized choice was simply color."

"You mean darkri has no control over what it changes?"

Nurse joy asked. Oak shook his head.

"That's right. He Doesn't have my more control over it then we have control over how fast the world spins!"

Kadence returned to mewtwos room again that night, and spoke to him for several hours before nurse joy stepped in.

"Kadence, come now, visiting hours are over."

Mewtwo shot her an annoyed glance, showing that he didn't want kandence to leave just yet. However, nurse joy was firm in this, and Kadence left with a promise to mewtwo to return again in the morning.


End file.
